1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for a multi-hole socket, and more particularly to an enclosure which is deformable to conceal a portion of each electrical wire electrically connected to the socket, such that the overall appearance of the socket is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional multi-hole socket (5) is shown in FIG. 5. The socket (5) has multiple pairs of holes (51,52) (only two pairs of holes are shown in this drawing) each defined in a side face of the socket (5) and a pair of light emitting diodes (LED) (53). The socket (5) has a pair of contact pins (54) extending in parallel from a side face of the socket (5) so that the socket (5) is able to electrically connect to an outlet in the wall by means of the contact pins (54).
When this kind of socket (5) is in use and all the pairs of holes (51,52) are so packed with plugs (not shown), the electrical wires extending out from each of the plugs will tangle with each other and thus cause an unsightly mess. Users of modem hi-tech equipment such as computers are very conscious of design and style in their workplace, so this mess of wiring is quite displeasing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved socket to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved enclosure securely attached to a peripheral edge of the socket. The enclosure is deformable so that the enclosure defines a receiving space and a hole after the deformation of the enclosure. With the receiving space, a portion of the electrical wires is able to be concealed inside the receiving space. With the hole, the rest of the electrical wires extend out of the socket such that the overall appearance of the socket is enhanced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.